¡¡Misión escolar!
by x.Berling.x
Summary: A los ninjas de Konoha se les ha encomendado una misión un poco fuera de lo común ¿ir a la secundaria? ¿como se comportaran los Shinobis frente a unos adolescentes que ni siquiera saben que ellos existen?. SasuHinaNeji amor lento.
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva escuela

-¡Pero que estás diciendo Tsunade-obachan! – Uzumaki Naruto no podía creer lo que su Hokage acababa de comunicarle y no solo a él, los que alguna vez fueron los 12 novatos de Konoha también se encontraban reunidos en el despacho de la Godaime

Ya me oíste Naruto, ahora no les puedo contar detalles, pero todos ustedes deberán salir de la aldea por lo menos durante 2 años – a la Hokage no le agradaba para nada la idea de tener que enviar a sus más talentosos shinobi a un lugar que sería completamente extraño y desconocido para ellos, mas no tenía opción, esas eran ordenas directas del señor feudal del país de fuego, la voluptuosa mujer se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio mientras se masajeaba las sienes

-¡eso significa que no podre comer ramen de Ichiraku por los siguientes dos años! – El chico rubio comenzó a llorar y darse golpes en la cabeza contra una de las paredes- ¡no puede ser nooo!-

-¡Olvídate del ramen idiota!- habiendo perdido la paciencia la Hokage se levantó y le propino un fuerte golpe al rubio en la cabeza, el cual se ocasiono un gran chichón en la misma

-Problemático – Shikamaru Nara quien se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la reunión decidió tomar la palabra- ¿exactamente de qué va esta misión? –luego de descargar su furia contenida y tomando un poco de aire la mujer se dispuso a hablar –Tendrán que asistir a una academia-

-Pero Tsunade-Sama , ya hemos ido a la academia, no entiendo, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?- la vos de la médico ninja se escuchaba un tanto preocupada y confusa

-No es como la academia ninja Sakura, tendrán que ir a una un poco diferente – los puños de la Hokage estaban tan apretados que comenzaron a ponerse blancos y sus dientes también comenzaron a castañear – el señor feudal dice que a la aldea de la hoja le falta cultura, que todo lo que sabemos hacer es pelear, que los tiempos están cambiando y debemos adaptarnos al nuevo sistema, aprender a convivir con jóvenes que según él catalogo como "normales"

-No es justo vieja, porque tenemos que ir nosotros! – el chico comenzó a hacer un mohín con la boca de muy mala manera

Los ojos de la mujer comenzaron a brillar siniestramente mientras esta mostraba una sonrisa torcida y tronaba sus nudillos, Sakura al percatarse de esto se abalanzo para taparle la boca al rubio y comenzó a disculparse con su sensei

-Tsk, Siempre tan patético "dobe"-

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia el Uchiha que se encontraba recostado en una de las paredes Del salón, la verdad es que desde su regreso a la aldea hace casi un año (no sin unos buenos golpes por parte del Uzumaki) los demás chicos no habían fraternizado mucho con él, claro, todos a excepción de Naruto y algunos como Kiba y Neji aún se sentían recelosos a causa de la presencia del Uchiha

-¡¿Qué rayos dices teme, acaso quieres pelea!?-

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos, salgan todos de aquí ahora mismo y preparen su equipaje, viajaran a Tokyo mañana a primera hora!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Esto es estúpido – Ino iba caminando delante de todos con las manos en la cintura y muy molesta por no haber recibido detalles extra acerca de la "misión" que debían llevar a cabo –¡ no es justo que de un día para otro nos digan a todos que tenemos que irnos de la aldea por tanto tiempo, y yo que quería hacer tantas cosas!- está comenzó a olvidarse por completo de su tarde de compras y relajación en las aguas termales dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro – bueno, que tal si vamos a la barbacoa para…

-¡Si! – Shouji salió disparado camino a la barbacoa riendo muy alegremente mientras decía que Shikamaru pagaría la cuenta

-Si Shikamaru va a pagar yo también voy – Kiba sonrió lascivamente y salió corriendo un poco más atrás montado sobre su gran perro Akamaru

-¿quién rayos ha dicho que yo voy a pagar? – Shikamaru puso mala cara y en un gesto aburrido se recostó contra un pilar que estaba cerca pensando en que si él no aparecía en el local a los demás no les quedaría de otra que pagar su propia comida

-¡he espérenme que yo también voy! – Naruto hiso oídos sordos a las palabras del Nara y también se fue en dirección a la barbacoa, por el gesto de su cara parecía que no había probado bocado en semanas – a que puedo comer mucho más que ustedes "_Datebayo"-_

¡Genial, explotemos el poder de la juventud y veamos quién puede comer más! – Lee alzo sus puños al cielo e Ino pudo jurar que había visto llamas salir de sus ojos ¿pues qué clase de chico era ese?, Lee dio un gran salto y en un minuto ya se encontraba detrás de sus compañeros, si hasta parecía que un pequeño tifón había tomado forma humana y ocupado el cuerpo de Rock Lee

-Estos chicos no tienen remedio – Tenten se llevó las mano a la cabeza y luego ya dirigía la marcha tras la bestia verde de Konoha – Neji , ¿no vienes? – el joven negó lentamente con la cabeza

-Hinata-Sama y yo debemos regresar lo más rápido posible a los terrenos del Clan puesto que tenemos asuntos que atender, ¿no Hinata-sama?

h-hai nii-san – Hinata se encontraba jugando tímidamente con el dobladillo de su chaqueta –hasta mañana chicos – está se despidió con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y se fue tras su primo

Tenten en cambio los despido a ambos con un alegre gesto de manos

¿Y bien? – Ino volvió a retomar en instantes su postura seria - ¿ustedes si van a venir : Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, Uchiha? – la verdad es que la chica aún se encontraba un poco dolida con respecto a Sasuke y ya no se dirigía a él con el sufijo _"kun" _y tampoco lo llamaba por su nombre-

-Los camaradas deben compartir momentos juntos con sus camaradas – Shino de dirijo a ellos con ese tono tan particular que lo caracterizaba, pero todos parecieron pasar de el-

-Tsk, que fastidio, supongo que no tengo de otra que acompañarlos – Sasuke se metió las manos a los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar delante de todos con la espalda ligeramente curvada-

-ya que – soltó Shikamaru con resignación – bueno, no es como si nos fuera hacer daño el pasar un tiempo junto antes de la Misión-

-Kyaa!-Sakura e Ino gritaron y se abrazaron juntas mientras decían algo acerca de que iban a ordenar la carne más cara ya que Shikamaru iba a correr con los gastos

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En la oficina del hokage una joven de cabello negro y relativamente corto intentaba despertar a una ebria mujer que dormía sobre su escritorio, esta se encontraba con las mejillas sumamente sonrojadas por efecto del alcohol.

-¡Tsunade-sama, despierte! – Shizune movía constantemente el hombro de una ebria Tsunade en un intento desesperado por despertarla de su profundo sueño sin lograr su objetivo – usted nunca cambiara – la chica se fue un momento de la oficina y luego regreso con una cubeta de agua – perdóneme Tsunade-sama, pero es necesario

-¡Ahh Shizune! ¿Qué diablos es esto? – una muy empapada Tsunade despertó abruptamente de su estopor cuando sintió una gran cantidad de agua fría caer sobre ella-

-discúlpeme Tsunade-sama, pero tenía que preguntarle algo y no podía esperar. Me gustaría saber ¿por qué piensa enviarlos justamente a ellos fuera de la aldea y por tanto tiempo, no se da cuenta de que son de los shinobi más talentosos con los que contamos, además de que varios de ellos son herederos de sus respectivos clanes? – la chica bajo el rosto de una manera pesimista – ellos no conocen otra forma de vida más que la de ninjas, se les ara sumamente difícil adaptarse a ese nuevo lugar en que tendrán que vivir-

-Eso es justamente por lo que no estoy de acuerdo con esta misión, es cierto que ellos no conocen otra forma de vida más que la de conducta Shinobi, pero l señor feudal cree que es lo más adecuado y yo no puedo oponerme – una cansada sonrisa fue lo que escapo por los labios de la rubia mientras tomaba su taza de té - ¿te lo imaginas, jóvenes ninja que han peleado en guerras y puesto fin muchas vidas el asistir a una escuela llena de adolescentes sin el menor conocimiento de lo que es un shinobi – por algo nuestras aldeas ninja siempre han permanecido ocultas al resto de las personas y por otro lado, el señor feudal cree que nuestra tierra está en deuda con los chicos y que está es una manera de darles lo que se les ha privado con anterioridad, una adolescencia justa y normal como lo ha descrito él, aunque también dice que los ninjas son demasiado violentos y tienen que aprender a convivir . Además, se me ha informado que el Kazekage Gaara y sus hermanos también formaran parte de este proyecto por órdenes de su respectivo señor feudal, claro que la aldea de la arena lo ve solo como una manera de afianzar los lazos de alianza con nuestra aldea

-¿De ser así quien se encargara de liderar la aldea de la arena en la ausencia de su Kage? – Shizune se encontraba un poco confundía con todo ello, miren que solo al señor feudal se le podía ocurrir semejante idea

-Baki será el dirigente de la aldea en la ausencia del Kazekage, además la llegada de Gaara no será sino hasta 3 meses después de la de nuestros chicos – Tsunade cruzó las manos bajo su barbilla en un gesto pensativo, definitivamente no le gustaba para nada la idea – no puedo imaginarme que cosas traerá esta nueva etapa para nuestros jóvenes ninjas

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-me pregunto, ¿Cómo será ese lugar?, quizá debería decirle a la hokage que me releve de esta misión, no creo estar preparada para alejarme de la aldea durante tanto tiempo – Hinata caminaba lentamente y con la mirada gacha detrás de su primo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

Neji volteo a mirarla y frunció el ceño levemente, pero luego inmediatamente una suave e imperceptible sonrisa se posó en sus labios, él mejor que nadie conocía a su prima, la manera en que se esforzaba diariamente, preocupándose por no ser una carga para los demás y poniendo el bienestar de todos antes que el suyo propio – no debe temer Hinata-sama, yo voy a ir con usted, voy a estar a su lado y voy a protegerla de todo, ese ha sido mi destino desde el día en que nací – Neji dirigió sus pasos con suavidad hasta quedar al frente de su prima y luego de esto apretó sus manos alrededor de las de ella fuertemente – se lo prometo, no tiene por qué estar preocupada yo la voy a cuidar, estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por usted ante cualquier peligro si es necesario.

-Arigato Neji – una suave sonrisa fue la que tomo posesión de los labios de la Hyuga mientras miraba las manos entrelazas de los dos, pasado esté momento ambos siguieron su camino de vuelta a la mansión, por ahora debían descansar, al día siguiente iba a dar inicio "la misión".

**Notas:**

_Bien, primero que nada si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer._

_Acerca del fic: esto está programado para ser un long fic romántico pero de amor lento (aún no he definido la pareja, pero posiblemente sea SasuHina) ayer me senté a pensar ¿Qué pasaría si los ninjas tuvieran que asistir a la escuela en un lugar exactamente igual a las que nosotros frecuentamos, pero que ellos sigan siendo Shinobis? Y así mis queridos lectores nació la idea de este fic XD _

_Me disculpo por algún error que se me haya escapado, aun soy toda una novata en esto del fanfic _

_YA SABEN: dudas ideas y consejos por favor no duden en hacérmelas saber :3 _

_PD: tratare de que todo siga los hechos del manga, pero sin la muerte de Neji T_T _


	2. conociendo a la directora

DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces, don de Kishimoto sensei

Hinata se encontraba sumamente nerviosa encogiéndose cada vez más y más en su asiento hasta casi querer desaparecer , solo agradecía que dentro de poco ya estarían en su nueva cuidad y no tendría que volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez, claro, que la mirada tan oscura y severa que le enviaba Neji hasta el lugar donde ella se encontraba sentada no ayudaba mucho a mejorar la situación, desde el principio ella sabía que la misión no sería fácil, pero mira que el tener que sentarte junto a Uchiha Sasuke por lo menos durante cuatro horas no era algo para tomar a la ligera.

Flashback….

_Se había despertado sobresaltada de la cama al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación_

– _Hinata-sama, aún no está lista?, tenemos que estar en la puerta de la aldea en 15 minutos _

_Lo que le faltaba, se había quedado despierta hasta tarde la noche anterior pensando en la misión y ahora irónicamente se quedaba dormida _

– _y-ya voy nii-san- salió de la cama a la velocidad del sonido y se metió a la ducha rápidamente, se puso su ropa de entrenamiento tomo su equipaje mas unos obentos ,se cepillo el cabello de una manera rápida y ligera, luego corrió hasta el pasillo exterior de la mansión para calzarse las sandalias y una vez lista se despidió de su hermana para posteriormente en compañía de Neji camino hasta la entrada de la aldea , al llegar allá pudo escuchar a Kiba refunfuñar acerca de que no le permitieron llevar a Akamaru con él, a Ino y Shikamaru reñir acerca del mal hábito de fumar que este había adquirido después de la muerte de su sensei , Lee se encontraba haciendo flexiones mientras tanto su compañero Shino parecía querer mimetizarse con el paisaje, Tenten hacia girar un Kunai en su dedo mientras que solo se podía escuchar el sonido de las papas al ser masticadas por el corpulento miembro del Clan akimichi , el equipo siete parecía asunto aparte, a Sakura se le podía notar muy molesta mientras que Sasuke solo miraba a todos con ese aire arrogante y lleno de autosuficiencia que tanto lo caracterizaba _

– _¡buenos días! – de repente se escuchó un sonido de una risa muy alegre para posteriormente ser silenciado y arrojado contra el suelo por el puño de alguien_

– _¡idiota! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué tardaste tanto?!, llevamos esperándote una eternidad_

_Y era cierto, Naruto llevaba cuarenta minutos de retraso, incluso (y mágicamente) Kakashi-sensei abia sido puntual esta ves_

– _Pero Sakura-chan-comenzó el rubio disculparse con voz lastimera, tenía que reabastecer mi dotación de Ramen y por eso tuve que hacer una salida de emergencia "dateballo" _

– _¡ese no es motivo suficiente para tenernos aquí esperándote por tanto tiempo! _

– _¡es que no lo entiendes Sakura-chan, era necesario, no te das cuenta que sin mi ramen podría morir de hambre! – Naruto tenía gruesas lagrimas surcando su rostro y Sakura no tuvo otra opción más que darse por vencida, después de todo su hiperactivo amigo no iba a cambiar solo porque le riñera el no haber sido puntual _

– "_cof" "cof" – Kakashi tosió un par de veces para llamar la atención de los presentes – si ya no falta nadie creo que podemos irnos, apresúrense que el camino es bastante largo _

_Caminaron durante un largo tiempo por un camino que ninguno conocía hasta que llegaron a una especie de aldea, el lugar era pintoresco y el clima agradable pero no parecía que la gente de ahí fuera muy amable puesto que todos les dirigían miradas un tanto recelosas _

–_bien, descansen un rato, tienen 20 minutos para almorzar y luego regresen aquí – a kakashi se le notaba aburrido he ignoraba completamente las miradas de los moradores, era evidente que prefería mil veces estar leyendo su libro Icha Icha que el hacer de guía turístico para unos niños – pues que le vamos a hacer… – kakashi suspiro con cansancio y un poco de resignación para luego sentarse de cualquier manera en el suelo y meditar sobre sus días de recorrido en el camino de la vida, mientras que en otra parte aún se podía escuchar a Ino reñir con Shikamaru sobre el hábito _

_De fumar que este había adquirido, Ino le reprochaba diciéndole que ninguna chica iba a querer acercársele si siempre tenía ese olor a tabaco encima mientras que Shikamaru se defendía argumentando que no necesitaba de más chicas problemáticas a su alrededor_

– _tranquila Ino – le decía Shouji con una sonrisa amigable mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de su compañera – Shikamaru aún se encuentra un poco triste por lo de nuestro sensei, pero estoy seguro de que pronto lo podrá superar, solo debemos entenderlo y no forzarlo a actuar según nuestro parecer_

– _Creo que tienes razón Shouji – está le sonrió en respuesta a su corpulento amigo –dejare las cosas así por el momento, solo espero que pronto pueda recuperarse_

–_Oigan ustedes dos, dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí – Shikamaru tenía una cara de muy pocos amigo – sí que son problemáticos – el Nara decidió entonces apagar su cigarrillo y dedicarse únicamente a comer durante el tiempo que le quedaba._

_El resto de los equipos también eran bastante ruidosos, mientras que en el equipo siete Naruto formaba un alboroto y decía que no pensaba comer lo que Sakura le había preparado aunque estuviese perdido en la selva durante una semana y eso fuera lo único con lo que contara para sobrevivir, como respuesta ante esto se pudo notar un brillo aterrador en los ojos de la pelirosa quien tomo a Naruto del cuello y le hiso tragar de cualquier manera las bolas de arroz que había preparado mientras le gritaba que era un malagradecido y desconsiderado, como consecuencia de esta acción Naruto termino semí inconsciente y tuvieron que aplicarle técnicas de recuperación._

_Mientras que en el equipo ocho podía escucharse entonces a Kiba aun enfurruñado por el hecho de que no habían permitido a Akamaru ir con el_

– _se los digo, son unos insensibles, mira que dejar a Akamaru fuera de la misión después de todo lo que ha hecho en nuestro equipo es inaceptable – kiba tenía una genuina pose de indignación mientras se metía grandes cantidades de carne a la boca, de repente se pudo escuchar a Shino hablar con su característica voz grutal mientras se acomodaba las gafas_

– _La verdad es muy extraño y más por el hecho de que yo tampoco haya podido traer a mis Kikai con migo, supongo que habrán tenido alguna razón de peso para todo esto_

– _¡Shino debes estar bromeando! – el Inuzuka casi se atraganta con su té y tenía una cara de espanto que rara vez se podía ver en el – ¡¿cómo rayos hiciste para sacarte todos esos insectos del cuerpo!? – de repente la cara del castaño comenzó a tomar una coloración purpura y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal – mejor olvídalo, ya no estoy interesado en saberlo – Hinata solo miraba a sus compañeros dialogar mientras ella comía lentamente lo que había en su obento._

_El único equipo que parecía estar en calma era el equipo de Gai y en un acto sin precedentes Lee no estaba haciendo ejercicio o tratando de competir con alguien, sino más bien se encontraba sentado con la espalda recta y hombros erguidos tomando lentamente una taza de té al igual que el resto de sus compañeros de equipo _

– _Bien – Kakashi se izó notar con su ya tan peculiar desanimo – espero que hayan terminado, ahora viene la face final de nuestro viaje así que acérquense todos, este señor que se encuentra acá – dijo señalando a un hombre de avanzada edad que sonreía alegremente – será quien nos lleve en su auto bus – luego de esto todos se le quedaron mirando con una cada que decía que diera a entender mejor _

_-eh , disculpe kakashi-sensei – en vista de que Kakashi no tenía pensado darles más explicaciones Naruto arriesgo a preguntar mientras una pequeña gota de sudor resbalaba por su cabeza – pero… ¿qué es un autobús? _

– _eh… veraz – el Ninja copia comenzó a rascar su nuca nerviosamente y a sudar un poco mientras movía sus manos de lado a lado – esto… pues… ¡ya lo verán cuando llegue el momento!, ¡si eso! Jeje ( uff de la que me salve) _

OOOOOOOO

–_Kakashi -sensei, ¿este es el autobús?– Shouji señalaba un gran artefacto metálico el cual tenía unas pequeñas ruedas en la parte posterior _

– _Ese mismo – a Kakashi se le notaba un gesto alegre en el rostro, posiblemente se debiera a que era la primera vez en su vida que veía un auto bus – ahora los agrupare en equipos de dos para que puedan ir subiendo al auto y tomen asiento, bien… primero van : Shouji y Tenten – Tenten giro para ver a su nuevo compañero y ambos subieron al vehículo, la verdad no recordaba nunca haber charlado con el anteriormente, pero el chico le parecía buena persona – luego viene Ino y Neji – luego de que la nombraran Ino volteo para ver al que sería su compañero de viaje ,lo cierto es que Neji parecía muy atractivo a la vista (esto va ser interesante) se decía la joven Yamanaka a si misma mientras tomaba asiento , por el contario que la rubia al joven Jounin no le agradaba mucho que le hubiese tocado sentarse con ella, aun podía recordad los días del examen Chunin cuando Ino había intentado seducirlo y no eran recuerdos muy agradables – le siguen – prosiguió Kakashi – Shikamaru y Shino – Shikamaru soltó un suspiro de alivio, al menos no le tocaba sentarse al lado de alguna de sus problemáticas compañeras – Sasuke y Hinata – todos voltearon a verlos y Hinata sintió que el mundo se le caía encima, ¿Por qué él? , ¿De todas las personas por que tenía que ser precisamente él?, y es que el Uchiha le causaba mucho miedo, ella no tenía nada en su contra pero podía sentir como si esos ojos negros pudieran ver el fondo de su alma _

– _Tsk, ¿no vas a venir Hyuga, o estas esperando que te cargue y te suba al auto? – Hinata ante sus palabras solo pudo bajar la mirada y comenzar a caminar hacia el interior del vehículo – lo que me faltaba, de seguro es otra molesta fan loca acosadora – esto último lo dijo de manera que nadie pudiera escucharlo _

– _¿¡que rayos te pasa teme!? Eso fue muy cruel– Naruto caminaba molesto hasta donde estaba el Uchiha – no le hagas caso Hinata-Chan, si este idiota te da problemas tu solo dímelo y yo lo pondré en su lugar – Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa Zorruna y ella solo pudo corresponder el gesto de la misma manera mientras sentía el calor acumularse lentamente en sus mejillas _

– _Como si pudieras hacerme algo "dobe" – el Uchiha mostraba una sonrisa retadora mientras sus pupilas se ponían rojas y las aspas del Sharingan comenzaron a girar en las mismas _

_-Ya es suficiente con ustedes – Kakashi estaba en medio intentando poner distancia entre ellos – estos dos nunca cambiaran – susurraba en tono pesimista mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente – Sasuke ya sube al auto, los que siguen son: Lee , Naruto y por ultimo Kiba y Sakura – una vez todos dentro de, vehículo y en sus respectivos puestos esté arranco para dar inicio a otra larga trayectoria _

(fin del flashback)

-Si te molesto puedes cambiarte de puesto, no necesitar estar junto a alguien que no te agrada

– Hinata dio un pequeño sobre salto al escuchar las palabras que el azabache le profería – yo… – la ojí perla bajo levemente la mirada y comenzó a jugar con el dobladillo de su chamarra – usted no me molesta Uchiha-san… no tiene que pensar que no me agrada es solo que…

-me tienes miedo cierto – Sasuke interrumpió sus palabras con algo que más que una pregunta era una afirmación, Uchiha Sasuke había visto el miedo muchas veces y era un experto en reconocer cuando él era el causante de dicha reacción – ¿Hyuga Hinata cierto?, ¿ese es tu nombre?

-h-hai , ese es mi nombre "_mi nombre_ "– Hinata comenzó a repetirse eso una y otra vez en su cabeza "_hyuga"_ como le hubiese gustado no ser una de ellos, a menudo le decían que debía sentirse orgullosa de la familia de la cual provenía, pero en ocasiones sentía que simplemente no era parte de ello

-De cuerdo Hyuga Hinata, no estoy seguro de haberte conocido antes, pero no debes tenerme miedo, aunque pensándolo bien… es mejor si lo tengas – el Uchiha le dirigió una sonrisa torcida la cual izó que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca, sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por Neji quien estuvo a punto a punto de levantarse de du puesto y romperle la boca de un solo golpe al azabache, pero antes de poder hacerlo la vos de Kakashi diciendo que ya habían llegado lo detuvieron en su cometido

– Escúchenme todos ustedes – Kakashi se dirigió a sus alumnos en tono aburrido – ya hemos llegado así que bajen su equipaje y síganme que la directora quiere darles la bienvenida personalmente y mostrarles el plantel.

A medida que iban bajando de inmediato captaron la atención de las personas que se encontraban alrededor, aunque casi todas dirigían sus ojos hacia Rock Lee por su tan "_peculiar_" estilo

-No es justo – decía Naruto a regañadientes – el cejotas acaba de llegar y ya es popular ¡¿Sakura-chan porque no me dejaste traer mi traje especial de entrenamiento?!

-idiota, ¿acaso quieres llamar la atención de todos aún más?, valla que eres problemático – soltó Shikamaru y los demás no pudieron estar más de acuerdo con sus palabras

– Ya van de nuevo –kakashi solo se llevó la mano a la cabeza e intento relajarse – solo caminen y no se distraigan, ¿Qué importa que Rock Lee sea popular y tú no?, además como si no fuera suficiente con el espandex que usa Lee para agregar uno mas

Definitivamente decir todo eso no ayudaba mucho pero Kakashi siempre era igual de relajado y no le tomaba demasiada importancia a las cosas que consideraba absurdas, cuando llegaron a la puerta del instituto notaron que allí los esperaba una joven mujer de abundante y largo cabello castaño rojizo, está era muy atractiva físicamente y también parecía ser muy amable

-sean bienvenidos todos ustedes al instituto kirigakure mi nombre es Mei terumi y espero que su estadía en este lugar se lo mas agradable posible por favor síganme y les mostrare a grandes rasgos el lugar.

Todos los jóvenes comenzaron a seguir a la directora del plantel quien muy amenamente les contaba la historia del lugar y de por qué eran el único instituto en todo Japón que había accedido a aceptar a Shinobis potenciales en sus instalaciones, resulta que la joven directora Mei Terumi tuvo algún tipo de contacto con una de las cinco grandes naciones ninja formando parte del cuerpo militar del mismo incluso contaba con su propio Kekkei Genkai mas ningún otro estudiante o profesor estaba enterado de esto puesto que prácticamente se creía que la historia de los Ninja no era más que un mito y por supuesto que ningún estudiante había tenido contacto jamás con artes ninja

-yo soy la única de este lugar que conoce su condición – comentaba Mei – así que les agradeceré que si llegasen a tener algún tipo de inconveniente con el resto de los estudiantes por favor me lo informen inmediatamente y traten de controlarse, recuerden que ellos no son como ustedes… ahora: ,se me ha comunicado que todos ustedes han estado agrupados en equipos de tres desde que se graduaron de la academia, sé que estos equipos cuentan con un integrante femenino y dos del sexo masculinos por lo que estoy segura que no habría ningún comportamiento indecoroso entre ustedes, pero las cosas se manejan un poco diferente en este lugar y puesto que tendrán que quedarse a vivir aquí solo me queda separarlos a todos y darles una habitación para las chicas y otra para los varones, si tan solo me llego a enterar de que alguno de ustedes intenta pasarse de listo y cruzarse a otra habitación que no sea la se las verá conmigo – esto último lo decía mostrando una sonrisa muy hermosa, pero que al mismo tiempo lograba poner los pelos de punta – ah, por cierto les agradeceré que se quiten sus bandas de regulación y el porta Kunais, como ya se habrán dado cuenta no es necesario que los utilicen en este lugar y al hacerlo solo estarán infringiendo las reglas que prohíben el uso de objetos punzo cortantes .Este será su salón de clases – decía la directora mientras todos entraban a un aula de mediano tamaño y paredes bastante pintorescas – recibí un mensaje de Tsunade donde me comunicaba que aquí hay un grupo el cual tiene más edad que el resto, pero puesto que ninguno ha asistido a la secundaria con anterioridad todos serán estudiantes de primer año.

Todos salieron del aula y fueron guiados por los pasillos hasta una extensión que había en el tercer piso del edificio

-aquí estarán sus respectivas habitaciones, no tienen que preocuparse por nada puesto que todo ha sido preparado con anterioridad, en el guardarropa pueden encontrar sus uniformes y algunos libros que tendrán que utilizar, no está de más decir que también tendrán que escoger un club. Otro tema del que quería tratar es el económico y tampoco tendrán que preocuparse por eso, la Nación de fuego se hará cargo totalmente de todos sus gastos académicos, además de que también recibirán un pequeño cheque semanal para sus gastos personales, el resto ya lo verán después por sí mismos.

La directora se llevó la mano a la cabeza en un gesto pensativo – tenía que decirles algo mas pero no lo recuerdo en este momento, bueno, no importa, pero les sugiero que tomen un baño y descansen mañana comenzaran las clases y conocerán a sus nuevos compañeros, siendo todo por el momento me retiro, si desean también pueden dar un paseo por el campus siempre y cuando no sea después de las seis de la tarde.

-¡nos vemos mañana chicos! – y diciendo esto la joven mujer se alejó por un intricado pasillo hasta que ya no pudieron verla.

– Esto, yo también me voy, tengo que regresar a la aldea y darle mi informe a la Hokage, que tengan mucha suerte y que se diviertan… no estaremos viendo las caras después – y sin más el Ninja copia desapareció en una nube de Humo.

– ¿Eso fue un poco extraño no lo creen? – Naruto le hablaba a sus compañeros, pero estos parecían ignorarlo.

Una vez que tanto Kakashi como la directora ya se habían ido todos entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones con la intención de desempacar y descansar un poco, al amanecer tendrían que dirigirse a las aulas para su primer día de clases, y como todos saben el primer día o puede ser uno de los mejores o puede simplemente ser el más fatídico…

CONTINUARA…

Notas: 

_He aquí el segundo cap de este experimento que se me ocurrió y de verdad que fue un quebradero de cabeza, tanto que tuve que rehacer el cap 5 veces XDD _

_Como pueden ver el capítulo se basó más que nada en la transición que tuvieron nuestros ninja y del siguiente cap en adelante es que comienza la verdadera historia, es solo que creí que quizá era necesario incluir esto en el fic._

_Agradezco enormemente el apoyo brindado en el cap anterior de este Fanfic, ya sea tanto en Alertas, Fav y Reviews_

_Por favor les pido me disculpen por algún error que se me haya pasado, pero como ya dije anteriormente, aun soy una novata en esto por lo que sí tienen ideas dudas sugerencias y críticas no duden en hacérmelas saber._

Agradezco especialmente a : 

Historias Itahina

Megurine Alice

Mangetsu Hyuga

Andrea Uchiha

SoDamnBeautiful1

anti-fresas12

Anzu

MagDiz

Ciielo Riin

Me hacen infinitamente feliz T^T


End file.
